The present disclosure relates to image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In some arrangements, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to pixel columns for reading out image signal from the image pixels. Imaging systems employ an image sensor in which the visible light spectrum is sampled by red, green, and blue (RGB) image pixels arranged in a mosaic pattern.